A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of media items, including electronic media, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines and other electronic reading material, digital music, and digital video. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such publications. Among these electronic devices (e.g., user devices) are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers and the like.
The electronic devices often include a touch screen that both displays data or information to the user and receives user input from the user. For example, a user may watch a digital video or may view a website using the touch screen. In another example, the user may select an icon or input text using the touch screen. The users may use touch objects (e.g., a finger, a stylus, etc.) to provide the user input to the touch screen.